Samantha Diaz
|kanji= サマンサ·ディアズ |romaji= Samansa Diazu |alias= Mother Nature (大自然 Daishizen) |race= Human |gender= Female |age= 14 (Pre-TS), 21 (Post-TS) 24 (Breakdown), 33 (Uprising) |height= 5'0" ft (152cm, Pre-TS) 5'6" ft (170cm, Adult) |weight= 100lbs (45kg, Pre-TS) 135lbs (61kg, Adult) |birthdate= X770, November 5th |eye color= Blue |hair color= Black |blood type= AB+ |unusual features= |affiliation= Jungle Saviours |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= Independent Mage Jungle Saviour |previous occupation= |team= Red Hawk |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Varies |status= Active |relatives= Damon (Husband) Tyson & Mike (Children) |sexuality= Heterosexual |magic=Wood Magic Gaia's Blood |weapons= |image gallery= yes }} Samantha Diaz (サマンサ·ディアズ Samansa Diazu) Appearance Before the timeskip, when she was 11 years old she's seen wearing a short black dress with black and she had a short brownish hair that reached her shoulders. She often wore casual clothes to go to the park, to a forest to read some books or even to the beach where she just sits on a cliff and watches the sun. Her most used dress, however, is a conjunction of a white floral shirt, with a little black skirt and black shoes. Samantha is a tall, slender woman with back length black hair. She has blue eyes, with dark, wide pupils and she has a long, thin and defined nose. Her limbs are very long, especially her legs making she very attractive and beautiful catching attention from a lot of people. She has a type of narrow waist, being relatively tall standing at the height of 6'2". During her age of 18, Sam's hair has grown longer, down to her lower back and is pulled back, revealing more of her forehead and ears. Her outfit now consists of a long pink skirt with a purple leather vest with a V-neck line and a white rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder that exposed her stomach, sunglasses, and a pink backpack. Damon also noted that her breasts had gotten larger since their last encounter. She has lots of dresses, such as a simple green V-neck dress with a short skirt exposing her beauty legs, behind it, she has a floral camisole and black shorts. As well as Damon, her clothes changes depending on the climate on the island, from bikini suits to a long, spotted winter coat over this her normal clothes. She only does this when the hot or cold is excessive since she has an endurance with those climates. Samantha, in her 21's has not actually changed much from how she looked three years ago. The most that have changed regarding her is her hair and clothing. Her hair, while often concealed by a large hat is still visible. Her hair is styled to where she has two bangs in front of her face at all times while the rest is simple slowing down her back spotting around her mid-area. Her clothing, as said has been altered. She now wears a short, black dress that does very little to hide her features and also wears a pair of black boots that almost to her knees. For accessories, Samantha wears a strange hat, as said before, and a pair of Sunglasses that have black lens. Damon states she has gotten even more gorgeous. Samantha, during her 30's, has changed into a very beautiful woman. She has become noticeably taller, standing at an impressive 6'3. Samantha's body has also changed becoming more curves, becoming, even more, well-endowed, often daring attention to other men, who will blatantly stare until they are comically chased off by a raging Damon. Her hair, while still a glorious black, is now very long going to her mid back area. In terms of Clothing, Samantha wears simple clothing, not wishing to wear complex clothing like her husband. She will generally wear a long blue sweater, that emphasizes her endowment, causing more men to stare and more Damon to rage. She also wears a pair of white shades with orange lens atop of her head. Samantha will finish this outfit with a pair of light orange shorts, that don't do much to hide her legs and a pair of sneakers. Her body has become even more mature due to the childbirth of both Tyson and Mike. Personality Samantha is shown to be very quiet, happy as she is mostly seen with a smile on her face with that rarely changing. She even appears calm during most situations and even during battles when she knows everyone will be well, many people say she has quite a charm even when she doesn't want to sound so like that, despite that she can be very friendly towards others. As a child she often spoke only when people began a talk with her or only when she indeed needed to talk, aside from that for most of her childhood Samantha preferred on talking with her parents only. Much later during her childhood Samantha's parents were killed along with almost everyone of her Homeland, the scenes had left great pain in her leading Samantha to develop a trauma, this would lead her to fake various of her smiles a lot of time or in other words she was left with a void in her heart. However, after encountering Damon and spending much of her childhood with him, her void was filled, this is possibly what led her to fall for him. Despite all her calm personality, she showed up a more playful and sadistic temper. Her happy and shy temper evidenced by her smile seems to suit her personal pride, on many occasions, she instantly refuses to participate an event, examples are Miss Fiore Contests which she refuses cuz of her shyness or just because she isn't interested which is a lie. During battle, she tends to maintain a relaxed face that only seems to change if the battle course is negative to her side or her allies' side, although she seems to be quite confident in her abilities as she may or not point out if an opponent is strong or not depending on their actions in battle. It may be rare but Samantha is willing to show how much she cares and likes Damon by expecting him to return her feelings while blushing or being pleased with any compliment he gives her. As said, her parents' death left a void so big in her that even after falling for Damon, she still fears being completely alone or losing any precious to her. Relationships History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess *'Normal Strength': *'Impressive Speed': *'Good Reflexes': *'High Endurance': *'Average Durability': *'High Intellect': Ways of Combat *'Proficent Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Good Strategist': Assorted Others *'Politeness': *'Sneaky Movements': Magical Abilities Impressive Magical Power: Magic Wood Magic: Yggdrasil ( Mokuzai no Mahō: Yugudorashiru; Old Norse for "Wood Magic: Yew Pillar", Japanese for "Wood Magic: Power of the World Tree"): Wood Magic is a Caster Magic that allows the user to utilize the element of nature to their advantage, conjuring trees and other wood-like constructs to be used in battle or for mundane purposes. Often overlooked by its other variations such as Wood-Make and Plant Magic, Wood Magic grants the user the ability to create, shape, and manipulate wood and woody plants; this includes trees, shrubs, and even lianas. To perform Wood Magic is quite simple as it is the same method that is done for Wood-Make. The user will manipulate their own magical energy into the ground below them and infuse it with dead or living roots of trees. Through this process, they are able to cause the roots to restart their growth cycle, sprouting trees or wood from the ground below. In theory, this means that users of this magic are actually reviving dead plants with their magic in a way that is similar to using Healing Magic on a normal human which accelerates the speed of cellular regeneration. With Wood Magic, the user can manifest complete trees, including wood, vines, plants, fruits and flowers, even moss and fungus in a matter of second; even being able to create other aspects of trees, such as seeds or flowers. Experienced users of Wood Magic are capable of creating an entire forest within a matter of minutes. As mentioned, users of this magic can use the trees and other parts that they conjugate in a multitude of ways. Users are able to unleash a torrent of wood constructs that can be used to capture their foe, binding them in place or creating a cage of magic-laced wood that is incredibly durable and cannot be destroyed by normal means. The user can also conjugate wood constructs that can be used to attack, summoning a massive fist to punch their opponent with great force or create multiple, smaller wood fist that will pummel their foe as well with great speed and power. The user can also use this power for defense and support as well by growing plants from the ground and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries, or even to possibly use plant chemicals to heal people or objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects. They can even alternate the genetic structure of the trees that they themselves create as they can change the DNA of it to be able to resist fire, something that is especially useful against Mages that utilize fire-based magics. Later on, it is discovered that mages are able to push the growth of a plant beyond that of its normal limit as seen when a mage was able to grow and harden a blade of grass to act as a sword, said sword being able to cut through steel with ease. Essentially, Wood-Make is known for its versatility as the user is capable of manifesting trees, with the effects of the fruit of the tree in question. Unlike most Mages, Samantha possesses a unique form of Wood Magic that is known as Yggdrasil (勢力の世界樹 (ユグドラシル), Yugudorashiru; Old Norse for "Yew Pillar", Japanese for "Power of the World Tree"). Thanks to this variation, Samantha is able to absorb the natural energy of the earth through her conjugated wood and other flora, a feat that not even the most ancient of sages have been able to perform, making Samantha an incredibly powerful person. It is theorized that the reason that Samantha is perform such a feat is due to her unnatural control over her magic, an ability that she has honed through years of training, which in turn grants her the ability draw in the energy that is stored in nature. She is able to release energy in form of powerful beams of energy that pack quite the punch. Samantha also connected with nature and its creatures, as she is able sense the amount of creatures within a certain distance. Samantha is able to infuse the natural energy into the wood or other plant life that she creates, making them twice as powerful as they originally was and making it harder for Samantha to be taken down. However there is a limit to how much natural energy that Samantha is able to absorb. At the beginning of the series, Samantha was only able to absorb about as much as natural energy that was equivalent to a C-Class Mage. However as the series goes on, Samantha was able to increase her limit to that of an A-Class Mage, which is a step below an S-Class Mage. In Norse Mythology, is an immense tree that is central in , in connection to which the nine worlds exist. *'Wooden Hammer' (木槌, Kiduchi): The most basic spell that is within Wood Magic. This spell is very simple to the point that it is considered the baby step of using this magic. Samantha is great when it comes to using this spell as she can use it in many ways. This spell is quite easy to perform as it does not require that many spells. To begin, Samantha will channel magic into the ground below her. Once she has done so, she will force the roots of nearby or remaining trees to come forth and will grow them into wood, shaped to look like a block. This block of wood will shoot out of the ground at high speeds and will collide with whatever Samantha want to damage or destroy. Upon impact, the wooden construct will hit the target with great force either knocking the opponent back or causing significant damage to the area, making a fracture point to occur. Samantha is able to manipulate the trajectory of the wooden construct as she can make follow her opponent in case they are able to dodge the spell. She can also use this spell by pointing her palm at her opponent and convert any dead skin cells into wood, forcing it out in a small wood pillar, about the size of a fist. This version is not as powerful as the standard but is a lot fast due to its small size. Something interesting to note is that the kanji of this spell can also mean Mallet. *'Wild Rose Whip' (野薔薇鞭, Nobara Muchi): Wild Rose Whip is considered Samantha's signature spells as she uses it whenever she is fighting against her enemies or to simply deal out some form of punishment to someone. This spell, as the name suggest, creates a whip that is formed from a wild rose. To use this spell, Samantha will perform this in one of two ways. This first way is simple to use and can catch the opponent of guard. Samantha will take an already existing rose and will channel her magic into the flower. She will then swing the rose in the direction that she desires while making the rose extending the length of the rose, causing it to become a whip. The second way that she can perform this spell is taking a rose seed and focusing her magic into the seed, accelerating its growth to where it is now a whip. This way of performing the spell takes a little more magic energy to perform when compared the other way. It should be noted that this whip has thorns on it, meaning that whatever it is wrapped around will have said thorns digging into them. This whip can be extended to where it is able to stretch across a large field, making it good for taking out large groups of opponents. *'Ironbark Wall' (鉄樹塀, Tekkihei): Ironbark Wall is a spell that makes great use of the ability to change the DNA structure of wood. This spell basically creates a unique wall that defends Samantha and those around her from harm, making it great for dealing with powerful spell that she knows will cause great harm. To perform this spell, Samantha will place her hand on the ground and will channel her magical energy into it. Through this, she will begin to create a large rectangular shield of black wood to appear from out of the ground. This black wood is known as ironbark and is created thanks to Samantha rewriting the DNA of the standard wood that she makes. This wall of black wood is extremely durable as it has been seen taking a full powered Shadow Dragon's Roar from Damon when he was in a berserk state. Samantha is able to create multiple wall in front of one another, increasing the defensive power behind them and lessening the force that each wall will receive. She is also able to make multiple wall in different areas and can even make a larger version of her standard wall, though it does take more energy. Ironbark is an Australian eucalyptus tree with thick, solid bark and hard, dense, durable timber. **'Ironbark Jail' (鉄樹牢 Tekkirō): An extension of Ironbark Wall. This spell is meant to capture her opponents or her children whenever they are misbehaving. which is very often. This spell is slightly more complicated than the one that comes before it. The performing of this spell is similar to that of Ironbark Wall; Samantha will place her hand on the ground, feeding it her magical energy. However instead of a simply cage just appearing, several columns of ironbark will appear from the ground and will then begin to connect with each other, creating a roof and finally the complete prison. The size of said prison is based on Samantha's imagination. She has been seen creating on the size of a small bird and another that was able to capture a Wyvern. She can also use it to create shackles from within the cage, capturing whoever or whatever is within the cage. As mentioned, this spell is great for for detaining prisoners and keeping her children in line. It is also very durable as it takes a lot to be able to break out of the cage. This can be seen as she was able to capture Damon while he was still within his berserk state, holding him in their until he used a secret art to break out. *'Leaf Blade Storm' (葉身嵐, Hamiran): A rather weak spell that has great potential if used correctly. This spell is a spell that Samantha commonly uses when she wishes to hit her opponent from a long distance. This spell sends out a large amount of razor sharp leaves that will cut anything that gets in its path. To perform this spell, Samantha will channel her magic into the trees and ground around her, focusing on the leaves that on the trees and ground. She will then manipulate the leaves to levitate around her, as they will begin to spin at high speed. She will then launch the leaves at her target as they will move in large clusters towards it. This will cause a great amount of cuts to appear all over the object or opponent and can make it hard for them to attack back as they are busy defending themselves from the leaf blades. Samantha is also able to simply pick up leaves and channel her magic into them before throwing, creating the leaf blades for her to use. This spell is inspired off the move Razor Leaf in the game Pokemon. Gaia's Blood ( Gaiasu Buraddo lit. Lifeblood of the Earth) Equipment Seed Shooter (シード・シューター Shīdo Shūtā): The Seed Shooter takes the appearance of a crossbow, although somewhat more mechanical in overall design. The center is metallic and holds two little "cup"-like sections at the back which hold projectiles such as rocks, assumedly. At the center, after numerous screws and bolts attached to the two different ends is a streamlined mechanism which allows for projectiles to be fired linearly. As well as this, the bow shape is indented twice, allowing for a greater pull and firepower. The Seed Shooter's primary function; which, as the name implies, is to fire the Seeds of Disarray from the bow—before using Accel Growth upon them, allowing the user to get the jump on the opponent. Quotes Creation & Conception Trivia Behind the scenes= *She is based on Nico Robin from the One Piece Series. *Despite the author not wanting it, he put up some traits of Samantha's series counterpart in her character. *The author doesn't openly admit it, but he thought and still thinks many times if he should switch Sam's appearance. *Samantha is an American-natured name, which means Listener. Her surname is of Spanish origin and means Teacher's Child. *Her appearance looks older than what she supposedly is. |-| Facts= *Whenever she gets embarrassed, Samantha tends to gasp and cover herself with her long hair. |-| Extras= *According to the Journalist Michael: **Samantha's special skill is her patience. **Her hobby is cultivating flowers. **Her most known routine is helping others. **Her favorite food is Rice. **Her favorite drink is Coffee. **Sam's charm is her eyes. **Her favorite smell are flowers and Damon. **She is left-handed. **The thing Sam wants to do the most is being a good person and get closer to Damon. **She was born in Fortuna Town. **Sam has a complex about being too girly. **The people she respects the most are the Red Hawk team. She doesn't want to make enemies with Damon and Meredy. Category:DamonDraco Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Red Hawk Category:Jungle Saviours